


Rivers in the Desert

by klancepromoter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, i made akira kind of sadistic whoops, time to contribute some filth to the p5 fanbase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepromoter/pseuds/klancepromoter
Summary: Akechi drinks a bit too much coffee at Leblanc and finds himself desperate to pee.Spoiler free. Also, this is an omorashi/pee fic. If you're not into that, then you're missing out.





	Rivers in the Desert

On a rainy Thursday night, Akechi wants nothing more than to sip on a delicious cup of coffee at Cafe Leblanc. It had been a long day of TV appearances as well as working on his own investigations. Though absolutely exhausted, his lonely apartment could wait. After all, the ambience in Leblanc is calming, not to mention the chance of seeing the cute barista that he has a small, inconsequential crush on. 

Akechi sits at the counter, finishing a coffee prepared by Sojiro, when Akira enters the cafe. 

“Oh, you’re back. I’ll head home, so close up shop for me after this one leaves,” Sojiro says, gesturing towards Akechi, then leaving the cafe. Akira nods, heading behind the counter to watch the shop. 

“Sorry for staying so late. You probably want to close up. I’ll get out of your way,” Akechi says, gathering his belongings. 

“You always leave right when I get here,” Akira points out. He looks somewhat disappointed, possibly. Akechi pushes this thought aside as wishful thinking. 

“If you truly don’t mind, I’d love another coffee. I have to say, the atmosphere in here is quite charming.” Akechi smiles. 

Akira smirks, sliding a fresh cup of coffee onto the counter. “I’ve been known to have that effect on people.”

“I was talking about the cafe, not you in particular,” Akechi replies, taking a sip of his coffee. He doesn’t think he’s being obvious about his attraction to Akira. He’s perfected acting straight in front of his female fans and the media, so it’s unlikely that he unintentionally gave anything away. 

As much as Akechi wants to continue speculating about Akira’s flirtatious comments, he feels the beginnings of an urge to pee. Nothing desperate yet, but still a bothersome pressure in his bladder. Akechi squirms in his chair, pushing his thighs together to relieve the slight discomfort. He pushes the thought of using the restroom out of his head to focus on Akira and he continues drinking his coffee. 

“So, what was a barista like you doing out so late at night?” Akechi asks, recalling how Akira usually arrives at Leblanc around nine or ten at night and takes over for Sojiro. Besides genuine curiosity for the other boy, Akechi needs to investigate if he’s up to anything suspicious.

“Not much, just visiting my friend in Kanda. She’s a professional shogi player.” Akira shrugs. Akechi’s face falls. He said _“She”_ , meaning he was with a girl late at night, and he knows what that means. 

“Don’t worry, she’s just a friend. I’m helping her learn some moves. I mean, shogi moves. But I can teach you some moves too, if you want.” Akira leans against the counter, resting his chin on his hand. Akechi blushes, averting his eyes. Suddenly, he feels the need to pee increase from _I should probably find a bathroom soon_ into _I can’t hold it and need to go_. The two, or maybe it was three, cups of coffee have really caught up with him. A wave of desperation hits and Akechi instinctively gives himself a quick grab under the counter. He squeezes his thighs together, but the pressure is still uncomfortable. Akechi crosses his legs, jiggling the one on top until the desperation slightly subsides. 

Akechi glances around the room, spotting the restroom in the corner of the cafe. He sighs in relief, knowing that he’ll be able to relieve himself shortly. “Please excuse me, I’d like to use your restroom,” Akechi says. He carefully stands up from his seat at the counter, as to not disturb his bladder. He shuffles towards the bathroom door with his legs pressed together. 

Akechi jiggles the bathroom door. It won’t open. The urge to pee is almost at a nine out of ten now. He knows he’s so, so close to being able to release the pressure inside of him, but he can’t, and it’s driving him crazy. “It’s locked,” Akechi says, tapping his foot in impatience. 

“You’re going to need the bathroom key.” Akira smirks. 

Another wave of desperation hits and Akechi has to cross his legs and bend over slightly. He really needs to get into that bathroom _now_. “Fine, can I have it then?" 

Akira walks over to the bathroom door, and pins Akechi to the wall with one hand. “Ask for it nicely,” Akira whispers, causing Akechi to shudder and lose control for long enough to leak into his boxers. As the urge to pee peaks, Akechi loses all sense of shame and desperately grabs himself, trying to postpone the inevitable flood. He can’t believe he let this happen, letting Akira see him in such a pitiful, desperate state. 

“Please, please, I’m going to pee in my pants, you need to let me go now or I’m going to-- _Fuck, fuck,_ ” Akechi whimpers as piss begins to trickle into his boxers, and the trickle soon becomes an uncontrollable stream of pee torrenting out of him. Akechi closes his eyes and releases all control, moaning as the pressure starts to subside. The pee is so _warm_ , and it soaks through his boxers and his pants. Akira keeps him pinned against the wall, staying silent as Akechi empties his achingly full bladder. 

After what seems like a minute, Akechi’s stream finally begins to weaken. Akechi opens his eyes and blinks back tears, seeing Akira stare at him with a flushed face and his mouth slightly agape. He looks down and, _oh fuck_ , Akira is _hard_. He vaguely knew that some people experience sexual excitement in response to pee, but he had no idea that Akira would be into something like that. 

__“Well, that was embarrassing, to say the least. I should be going now,” Akechi says, eager to put his cool facade back up and avoid the fact that he wet his pants in public like a child. He takes his jacket off and ties it around his waist to hide any wet spots. Akira nods, showing Akechi to the door._ _

__“I didn’t intend for any of that to happen, but I see you enjoyed it. So if you want to do something like this again, I’d be open to discussing it,” Akechi smiles as he exits Leblanc, leaving Akira with some downright sinful mental images._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure there's no akechi pee fics yet so i needed to write one myself. lets face it that boy would look so pretty while desperate okay. glad to supply some filth to this fandom


End file.
